Fire Side Decisions
by Kawaii Shinta
Summary: With the battle won, everyone decides to head their seperate ways. But, what about Katt? What is she to do without all her friends? BoF2 SpoilersR&R Please!


Standard Disclaimers: Hello all. As you probably well know, Ryu, Katt, and any other goodies from Breath of Fire 2 belong strictly to Capcom. If you didn't known, now you do. ^_^. I am in no way, shape, or form, taking credit for the characters, only the story idea. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy.  
  
Fire Side Decisions  
  
Katt sat alone by the warm fire. Its flame slowly rose higher and higher as she poked it in a bored manner. On the other side of the fire was a large tent in which the rest of her companions were asleep. It had been only a few short days since they had arrived back from Infinity and the city of the Brood. Death Evan was gone forever, sealed below the Earth by the gargantuan, ex-flying city of Town Ship. This would be their last journey together. Once they reached Windia, everyone would go their separate ways. When Katt thought about it, she didn't known what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. Nina, of course, would look for a cure for Mina, and would soon rule over the entire kingdom in her parents place. Rand would head home and do his mother proud as a farmer. Sten…well, his love was waiting for him in High Fort. Jean also had obligations as the Prince of Simafort. Katt smiled at the thought of another fake prince adventure. She was almost sure Bow would return to Hometown and try to make it big, with his new fame and fortune. Spar…well, who knows where he would go. Probably back into the memory town of the Great Tree. Bleu would just disappear like she always did, and reappear when she was most not needed. That left only her and Ryu.  
  
Katt was never sure what Ryu would do after all this was over. She knew he was fighting for the world and the people he cared about, but she also knew he was fighting to discover his past and put together the mystery that was his life. For awhile, she thought he might actually stay in Dologony. Of course, though, he didn't. He didn't seem like one to stay in one place too long.  
  
"A kindred spirit." She chuckled softly.  
  
Now, she thought about herself. Never once had she thought about the 'after the battle' situation. She just always thought she'd be with Ryu and the others, and continue the adventures like they always did. Now, she was facing the prospect of becoming a loner again. Sometimes her thoughts had wandered back to Coliseum, but she always managed to push that from her mind. She was no longer a fighter for pay. She was a hero. She smirked a bit at the thought: "Katt the hero!…and Ryu helped." Ryu…the only man to ever best her in combat. Not even Tiga could take her on in a fight. Which brought up another thought. Why had Ryu lost to Tiga on that fateful day? Katt had noticed he was obviously holding back. But why? Did he really not feel that way about her?  
  
As if on cue, Ryu walked out of the tent, rubbing his wild blue hair out of his eyes. It took a few moments for his green eyes to focus, but as they did, they saw Katt. She was absorbed in her own little world, staring at the fire. "She's so beautiful in the fire light…" Ryu thought, "But if I told her that, she'd pound me." Walking over, he soon caught Katt's attention. She looked up, smiling.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep…you?" She replied.  
  
"Same." Ryu told her, rubbing the back of his head with a smile.  
  
Katt smiled also, and patted the ground beside her. Ryu nodded and sat down by her, looking into the fire with her now. For many moments, they just stared in perfect silence at the crackling blades of red and orange. Then, Katt turned her head to him.  
  
"Ryu…why did you lose to Tiga?" Katt asked.  
  
"So, you noticed?" Ryu half-laughed, "Well, I've never seen another of your tribe."  
  
"So?" Katt asked.  
  
"Well, sometimes I feel as if you think you don't belong. So I thought that you could be with one of your own and maybe sort out your feelings." Ryu explained.  
  
"So…you did it for me?"  
  
"Of course. Otherwise, I would have fought all out."  
  
Katt smiled and leaned against Ryu's shoulder, curling up. Ryu swore he heard her purring, something Katt would never do with anyone around. He smiled, and leaned back against a tree to steady himself.  
  
"Ryu…what are you going to do…" Katt asked, "You know, once we reach Windia."  
  
"I'm not sure." He replied, "Bow is more than enough of a Ranger for Hometown…and the people of Gate and Town Ship are happy too. I thought I'd just free lance it for awhile."  
  
"You mean…wander around?"  
  
"Yeah. This adventure might be over, but there has to be more to experience." Ryu stated.  
  
"I never thought about it that way." Katt said.  
  
"Hey Katt…what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself tonight." Ryu pointed out.  
  
"…Ryu, can I tell you something?" Katt asked.  
  
"Of course, you know you can trust me."  
  
"Okay. I've been thinking a lot. Too much for my own good, I think." She laughed, "But, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. This adventure, it was everything to me."  
  
"Well, that makes the both of us." Ryu admitted, staring into the fire.  
  
"Ryu…?"  
  
"Being with my friends…and just settling down. It doesn't settle right in my stomach." Ryu told her, "Its in my blood, Katt. I love working with my friends for a goal."  
  
"Well, I know I can't fix everyone separating…but I can make a small offer." Katt said, "We're both confused…maybe we can, ya know, work together."  
  
"This coming from the girl who only joined to find out my weakness?" Ryu said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It wasn't to find your weakness, Ryu. It was to see what made you so strong." Katt explained, "Up until that fight, I thought physical strength was everything. You showed me there's more to it then just that."  
  
"Katt…"  
  
"So, if you want, I'd be honored to travel with you again. You have the promise of a Woren."  
  
"I don't need the promise of a Woren…all I needed was yours."  
  
Katt smiled widely and curled up more to Ryu. Ryu placed his arm around her and slowly they drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
This was actually my very first Breath of Fire fanfiction, which I wrote when I was about 13. I of course modified it and made it look better so people could view it, but it remains mostly unchanged. It also gave me the inspiration to start writing my longest going project, my totally new Breath of Fire story, which is being uploaded one part at a time. Please review, and keep the flames to a minimum. Ja ne ^__^ 


End file.
